Selembar Kertas Untukmu
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: Short Fiction/Semi-Canon/Salah satu tangannya digerakan untuk menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya. "Kau mau membuatku menunggu berapa lama lagi?" "Satu tahun lagi, oke?"/Mind to CnC?


Waktu bergulir tanpa kita sadari, Sasuke-_kun_

Tapi hatiku tak pernah bergulir untuk berpaling darimu

Yang aku takutkan hanyalah satu hal

Kau yang telah bergulir bersamaan dengan waktu

Yaitu hatimu, mungkinkah yang takkan bisa terbuka untukku

.

**Selembar Kertas Untukmu**

**Sasuke and Sakura's Short Fiction**

**OOC-ness, alur cepet, typos, misstypos, and many moore**

**Special for Sakura, Happy Birthday Sakura!**

**DLDR!**

**Naruto be Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei**_**  
Saya tidak mengambil satu keuntungan dari ini.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Matahari terbenam sangatlah cantik jika dipandangi langsung. Berhitung dalam hati menunggu matahari tenggelam dari balik pepohonan, itulah yang saat ini dilakukan oleh Sakura Haruno—_kunoichi _cantik dari Konoha. Matanya yang hijau cemerlang menatap matahari yang tenggelam itu beberapa saat dan kemudian berpaling ke atas, menatap langit malam yang menjadi naungannya saat ini.

"Hari ini tak ada bintang di langit." Sebuah suara maskulin datang dari balik rerumputan yang berada di belakang Sakura.

"Kau di sini Sakura-_san_." Tanpa menoleh pun Sakura tahu suara siapa itu. Suara yang bernada datar terkesan tak ada emosi sama sekali di sana. Suara Sai.

Sakura tak berpaling menatap Sai balik. Tatapannya masih tetap menghadap ke langit. "Ada apa Sai? Kenapa kau ke sini?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara datar. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menepuk rerumputan di sampingnya. Meminta Sai untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Sesuatu terjadi di kota?"

Sai duduk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Tak ada apapun, Sakura-_san_. Memang butuh alasan untuk melihat langit malam?" Kali ini Sai kembali bertanya pada Sakura. Menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan sebuah pertanyaan lagi.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kurasa tidak."

Mata Sakura kembali menatap langit dengan santai. Mencoba melepaskan semua kepenatannya hari ini dengan memandangi langit malam tanpa bintang.

Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri seperti ini. Sampai akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya kembali. "Sai, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu dengan mencariku, bukan?" Sakura menghela napas sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya sembari tersenyum. "Terlihat dari noda bekas tanah yang menempel di ujung celanamu, Sai. Siang tadi hujan cukup deras mungkin saja genangan air masih banyak di jalanan. Lalu, kalau kau ingin melihat langit malam tak perlu berjalan kaki ke tempat-tempat yang di dekat sungai. Kau pergi ke tempat yang dekat sungai karena tahu aku akan berada di situ, bukan? Aku suka tempat sepi di mana air mengalir menjadi latarnya. Kau bisa saja pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari tanah.

"Dan satu lagi, raut wajahmu saat menemukanku. Terlihat lega. Aku tersenyum kecil begitu melihat kau berusaha menutupinya. Sekali-sekali memperlihatkan emosi takkan membunuhmu, Sai." Sakura tertawa kecil sambil mengatakannya. "Jadi katakanlah, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sai terdiam beberapa saat menatap ke dalam manik hijau gadis satu ini. "Kalau kubilang aku menemukan satu tanda dari Sasuke-_san_ apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sai bertanya sembari memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Sakura. Sai tahu setelah perang terakhir, Sakura mencoba menghindari semua pembicaraan mengenai Sasuke. Gadis itu masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke. Sesudah pernag usai, pemuda itu justru pergi lagi dari hadapannya. Menghilang entah ke mana.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya, dibarengi dengan helaan napas yang panjang. Tawa kecil terdengar dari sela-sela bibirnya. "Kau ingin memberitahukan hal itu padaku, hm?" Sakura bertanya pada Sai tanpa menatapnya. Bibir bawahnya digigiti dengan agak keras. "Kau tahu, harusnya setelah apa yang _dia _lakukan padaku selama ini aku tak boleh punya satu perasaan untuknya. Tapi yang ada perasaan itu kian menguat dengan sendirinya." Sakura mengatakan hal itu dengan lirih. Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca. "Semakin banyak luka yang ditorehkan dalam diriku…" Sakura menghentikan perkataannya karena suaranya mulai pecah. "Semakin aku mencintainya. Tidakkah itu aneh?"

Sai menatap Sakura yang kini mulai terisak dalam diam. Dia tak berusaha untuk menghibur Sakura ataupun mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang menghibur. Karena Sai tahu, Sakura hanya butuh waktu untuk menguasai dirinya lagi. _Kunoichi _itu sudah terlalu lelah dengan kata-kata hiburan dalam kehidupannya. Terlalu lelah.

Lima menit berselang, Sakura sudah bisa menguasai dirinya lagi. Hidungnya memang agak memerah sehabis menangis. "Sai, aku ingin melupakan tentang Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sai dengan gamblang. Tapi cukup dimengerti oleh Sai. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan langsung bangkit bersiap untuk meninggalkan Sakura.

Tiga langkah Sai berjalan, suara Sakura menginterupsinya. "Aku ingin tahu, terkahir kau melihat_nya_ di mana?"

Sai tersenyum penuh arti mendengar Sakura bertanya. Dia tahu, rasa penasaran dalam diri Sakura akan mampu membuatnya bersuara. "Sepuluh kilometer dari gerbang Konoha. Cukup dekat untuk mengamati, bukan?" Setelahnya Sai kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Sakura terdiam mendengarnya. Dia tahu dengan jelas perkataan ambigu dari Sai tadi. Mengamati? Memangnya Sasuke seperduli itu akan sesuatu sampai repot untuk mengamatinya? Apa yang diperdulikan di Konoha saat ini? Tak ada bukan? Sakura tertawa miris mengingatnya. Sampai kapan perasaan ini akan jelas?

"Kau benar-benar brengsek… kenapa membuatku seolah terus berharap padamu?"

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya terasa sama bagi Sakura. Gadis itu akan beraktivitas pada pagi hari dan menjelang sore hingga malam dia akan berada di dekat sebuah sungai. Sungai apa saja, sesuka hatinya melangkah. Berdiam diri di sana, memandangi matahari terbenam dan memandangi langit. Mencoba membuat kepalanya tenang.

Tapi tidak pada hari ini. Hari ke dua ratus dua puluh tujuh setelah perang _shinobi_. Matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan manik kelam yang mampu membuatnya melayang. Tatapan bak elang yang tegas dan sangat maskulin. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk beberapa saat. Napasnya juga mulai memburu.

Memberanikan diri, Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya maju untuk melihat lebih dekat. Tapi baru dua langkah dia berjalan mendekat, mata itu sudah hilang. Yang ada hanyalah pepohonan di seberang sungai seperti biasanya. "Aku mungkin salah lihat. Itu hanya ilusi." Sakura mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Mencoba menguatkan hatinya kembali. Bagaimana mungkin, hanya dengan melihat bayangan wajahnya saja Sakura sudah merasa dirinya serapuh dulu? Serindu inikah?

"Mantapkan hatimu, Sakura. Lihat ke depan, jangan tolehkan lagi kepalamu ke masa lalu!"

.

.

"Kau membuat apa, Hinata?" Sakura bertanya pada gadis berambut _indigo _yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Sedari tadi kau terlihat berpikir dengan serius ditambah mukamu memerah beberapa kali."

Ino yang mendengar hal itu langsung menyeletuk perkataan Hinata dikarenakan wajah gadis itu semakin memerah karena terasa dipojokknya. "Surat cinta untuk Naruto."

"A–aku rasa Naruto-_kun_ pasti takkan keberatan kalau membaca ini." Hinata menarik napasnya panjang guna menteralkan pikirannya sesaat. "Ha–habisnya kalau men–dengarku yang terbata-bata begini pasti akan lama…" Jelasnya dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

Sakura terkikik geli melihatnya. "Hinata, kau sangat manis. Si bodoh itu sangat beruntung disukai olehmu. Kurasa perasaan kalian berbalas satu sama lain kok."

Mendengar hal itu Hinata langsung meremas pena yang digenggamnya. Matanya menatap ke atas meja dengan gugup. "Masih ada satu orang yang sulit kusaingi. Dia masih ada di dalam hati Naruto-_kun_…" jawabnya lirih.

Sakura terdiam mendengarnya. Pada akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Jelas Sakura tahu siapa gadis yang dimaksud Hinata tadi. Dialah orangnya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang Naruto memang masih memiliki rasa padanya. Memang sudah agak berkurang tapi... rasa itu tetap masih ada.

Merasakan aura tidak mengenakan menguar dari kedua sahabatnya, Ino dengan cepat bertindak. Gadis itu langsung mengajak Hinata untuk menceritakan isi dari surat cintanya, yang membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Ino bahkan menepuk pundak Sakura dua kali untuk memberikan semangat pada gadis itu agar merasa tidak enak.

"Sekali-sekali aku juga mau membuat surat untuk Sai saja ah." Ino tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Membuat dua pasang mata menatapnya dengan kaget.

Merasa dipandangi Ino balik memandangi mereka juga. "Kenapa? Kaget? Sai 'kan memang cukup tampan, siapa tahu dia juga tertarik padaku? Lumayan, bukan?"

Mendengar hal itu Sakura langsung saja mencubit lengan Ino dengan agak keras. "Jangan aneh-aneh deh, _pig_!"

"Biar saja, jidat!"

.

.

Sakura kini berada di dalam kamarnya. Memandangi kertas berwarna _pink_ pucat yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Menarik kursi yang berada di depan meja, Sakura duduk di atasnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil sebuah pena dari rak yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Surat yang menyatakan perasaan kita?" Sakura bergumam lirih. "Tak ada salahnya aku mencoba menulis, bukan?"

_Waktu bergulir tanpa kita sadari, Sasuke-_kun_. Sebelumnya kita tengah mengalami perang. Kau yang hampir mati, Naruto juga yang hampir mati. Bahkan kita semua melihat banyak kematian yang menyakitkan. Banyak dari antara kita yang telah berpulang, Sasuke-_kun_. Semuanya banyak berubah. Tak terasa ya._

_Tapi hatiku tak pernah bergulir untuk berpaling darimu. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha aku takkan bisa melepaskan banyanganmu dari hatiku. Entah racun apa yang telah kau tanamkan dalam pesonamu sehingga membuatku seperti ini. Aku bukanlah seorang melankolis, tapi aku bisa menjadi melankolis jika menyangkut dirimu._

_Kau tahu, yang aku takutkan hanyalah satu hal. Kau yang telah bergulir bersamaan dengan waktu. Kau yang tanpa sadar mulai menjauhi semua yang menyanyangimu. Kau mulai menutup hatimu kembali. Kembali ke dalam kegelapan yang pernah menyelimutimu._

_Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu tentang satu hal. Kepastian. Kepastian akan dirimu, yaitu hatimu, yang takkan bisa terbuka untukku, ataukah yang akan membalas diriku. Jika kau memang takkan bisa untukku katakanlah dengan jelas, jangan buat aku mengharapkannya lagi._

_Kau menghanc_

Sakura terdiam memandangi tulisannya. Sejak kapan dia mulai menulis kalimat yang sok melankolis seperti ini? Dengan gerakan lambat Sakura mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menuju ke kamar mandi. Berendam air hangat akan menjernihkan kepalanya.

.

.

Tanpa disadarinya, hari ini angin cukup kencang. Jendela di kamarnya terbuka lebar. Sakura lupa untuk menutupnya, karena sibuk menulis. Dan karena meja belajarnya tepat di depan jendela, angin menerbangkan kertas tersebut. Membawanya pergi dari dalam kamar Sakura.

.

.

Seorang pemuda menatap kertas yang telah dibacanya lima menit yang lalu. Kertas aneh yang ditemukannya di jalanan. Tergeletak begitu saja. Mungkin terbawa angin, mengingat hari ini angin cukup kencang berhembus. Merasa tertarik, Sasuke mengambilnya.

Dan di sinilah dia, di balik pepohonan dekat sungai, tempatnya yang biasa digunakan untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah membacanya, seulas senyum tipis ditorehkannya di wajahnya.

"Hatiku hanya tertambat pada satu orang saat ini. Kau tak perlu merasa cemas. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Selesai mengatakan kalimat itu, Sasuke berbalik dan menatap balik pepohonan dengan ekor matanya. Memandangi seorang gadis dengan rambut _soft pink_ yang tengah duduk manis menatap langit malam. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Kemudian matamu dan matanya kembali bertemu.

Gadis itu berbisik dengan terbata, tapi cukup untuk dapat di dengar olehmu. "Sa–suke-_kun_…"

Memberanikan diri, Sasuke memunculkan dirinya. Membuat gadis itu megap-megap seperti kehabisan oksigen dalam tubuhnya. "Tidak… mungkin…" Matanya membulat menatap Sasuke dari jaraknya saat ini. Tubuhnya dimundurkan dengan reflek. "Kenapa?"

"Kau takkan mengerti situasiku, Sakura. Tapi nanti aku akan mengatakannya padamu."

"Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?" Sakura meninggikan suaranya. "Kenapa?" Kali ini hampir menjerit. Dengan agak goyah gadis itu mencoba untuk berdiri. "Apa maumu, brengsek?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan datar. "Tunggu aku untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi bukan saat ini. Aku tak bisa." Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu selesai diucapkan Sasuke kembali lagi menghilang. Meninggalkan Sakura dan kertas yang tadi digenggamnya.

Dengan cepat Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengambil kertas yang terjatuh dari genggaman Sasuke. Dibacanya sekilas kertas tersebut. "Ini punyaku." Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa bisa sampai ke sini?" Tertawa kecil Sakura membawa kertas itu, melipatnya menjadi empat bagian dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung baju yang saat ini dikenakannya.

"Sampai kapan lagi aku harus menunggu Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura bergumam lirih.

"_Sampai aku selesai." _

Mendengar ada yang menjawabnya, Sakura dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada apapun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke. Mengusap matanya dan menepuk pipinya dengan pelan, Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang.

"Halusinasi bodoh. Kurasa aku harus tidur. Hari ini cukup untukku."

.

.

.

END?

.

.

.

**Beberapa jam setelah perang **_**shinobi **_**selesai**

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade berkata dengan suaranya yang lantang. Matanya menatap langsung ke dalam _onyx _gelap milik Sasuke. "Kami sangat berterima kasih atas jasa-jasamu. Tapi bukan berarti perbuatanmu sebelumnya bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Mantan ninja buron, pernah menculik Killer Bee, melakukan beberapa tindak keke—"

"Langsung saja sebutkan apa maumu, hokage." Sasuke memotong perkataan Tsunade dengan suaranya yang datar. Salah satu tangannya sibuk untuk membersihkan pasir-pasir yang berada di atas kepalanya. "Aku tak suka basa-basi."

Tsunade menyeringai dengan kesal mendengar jawaban acuh tak acuh dari bocah tengik di hadapannya. "Aku masih mempunyai kesabaran untuk menghadapimu, bocah. Kali lain kau mengulang apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi, wajahmu akan kutanam tiga meter di dalam tanah." Balasnya dengan kesal. Menarik napas tiga kali sebelum berbicara lagi, berusaha mengontrol emosinya. "Kau harus ikut ambil bagian dalam misi kali ini, bersama dengan _teman-teman_mu yang lainnya. Satu tahun. Kau harus membersihkan dunia _shinobi—_bersama dengan _shinobi-shinobi _lainnya—dari para pengikut Madara Uchiha." Tsunade berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi dari Sasuke. Tapi tampaknya hal itu tak berpengaruh padanya. Mengangkat bahu wanita tua yang cantik ini mulai melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tanpa mendekati Konoha, jangan coba menghubungi yang lainnya. Misi ini adalah rahasia. Jangan coba untuk memberitahukan apapun pada_nya_."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Tsunade. Pemuda raven ini tahu betul _siapa_ yang dimaksud dalam perkataan klise yang dilontarkan hogake di hadapannya. _Tim Taka akan ikut bersamanya dalam misi. Dan tidak boleh mendekati Konoha selama dalam misi. Tak boleh memberitahukan siapapun tentang hal ini. Tidak pada _dia_._

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan mengambil _katana_ miliknya yang tadi diletakannya di depan kakinya. "Baik." Mau tidak mau Sasuke menyetujui persyaratan yang diberikan oleh Tsunade padanya.

"Baguslah kalau kau langsung menyetujuinya." Tsunade kemudian berbalik meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. "Kau juga yang harus memberitahukan pada ketiga temanmu yang lainnya." Tsunade menambahkan sembari berjalan. "Kau juga akan _diawasi_, Uchiha."

Sasuke mengumamkan _trademark_ khas miliknya merespon perkataan Tsunade. "Hn." Kemudian matanya beralih memandang seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura dari jauh. Melihat kecekatan dan kehebatan _kunoichi _cantik yang satu itu. Bagaimana raut wajahnya saat sedang panik menangani banyak korban jiwa.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah."

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke langsung berjalan menghampiri Karin dan Suigetsu yang berada tak jauh darinya. Kedua manusia itu tengah mengobati luka di tubuhnya sendiri. Bercakap-cakap sejenak dengan kedua orang itu, Sasuke kemudian berjalan lagi menghampiri Jugo yang tengah mendapat bantuan dari salah satu _medic-nin_. Berbicara sebentar dengan Jugo tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade. Setelah itu mereka berempat berjalan menuju ke gerombolan _shinobi _yang ada di belakang reruntuhan. Bersiap untuk misi mereka.

"Satu tahun lagi, oke?" Sasuke bergumam lirih sembari melirik ke arah belakang. Menatap siluet dari seorang _kunoichi_.

**Di lain tempat**

"Sakura-_chan_, kau melihat Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura yang tengah melilitkan perban di pergelangan bahu seorang pria. "Aku tak melihatnya dan juga _mereka_."

Sakura membetulkan lilitannya dan tersenyum pada pasiennya sebelum menatap Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto berdeham kecil sebelum menjawab. "Yah, mereka berempat tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Apa jangan-jangan mereka—"

Sakura bangkit berdiri dan langsung menjitak kepala Naruto dengan agak keras. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin mereka ada keperluan lain."

Naruto mengelus kepalanya dengan kesal. "Kau masih saja kasar, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Mengabaikan perkataan Naruto barusan. Kakinya dilangkahkan untuk maju beberapa langkah ke depan. Matanya memicing untuk mencari keberadan Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Memastikan perkataan Naruto. Tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, Sakura berlari ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. Dengan cepat dia menaikki salah satu reruntuhan.

Dari jarak segini pasti akan lebih mudah mencari. Manik hijaunya sibuk mencari-cari, sampai lima menit penuh melihat sekeliling tanpa hasil. Sakura akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau pergi lagi? Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku? Mengapa kau menyakitiku terus?" Tanpa disadarinya air mata sudah mengalir dari sudut matanya. Menetes membahasi pakaiannya. "Kenapa kau begitu tega? Aku sudah lelah, Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan uji aku lagi." Salah satu tangannya digerakan untuk menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya. "Kau mau membuatku menunggu berapa lama lagi?"

"_Satu tahun lagi, oke?"_

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Area**

**Happy B'day, Sakura-chwaaan~ Sebenernya agak ragu mau publish fic ini, soalnya udah lama ga nulis jadinya kaya maksa gitu deh ficnya. Jadi, ga mau banyak omong lagi, mind to review? Tinggalkan sedikit kata aja deh, di kotak di bawah fic ini. Okay?**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


End file.
